<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Again by sylphiawings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268955">Never Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylphiawings/pseuds/sylphiawings'>sylphiawings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Life and Times of Aera Sylvarant [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, Headcanon, Light-Hearted, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylphiawings/pseuds/sylphiawings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Aera delivers some letters between her friends, an unexpected... side of her ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Life and Times of Aera Sylvarant [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>#FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There are HEAVY Patch 5.3 ShB spoilers here, as well as the Eden raids, so proceed at your own risk.</p><p>This is a small drabble for the 30-day #FFxivWrite2020 challenge on Tumblr by <a href="https://sea-wolf-coast-to-coast.tumblr.com/">Moen Moen</a>! This story is based on the second prompt, <a href="https://sea-wolf-coast-to-coast.tumblr.com/post/628173839119106049/prompt-2-sway">Day 2: Sway.</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thancred," Aera said, digging through her pockets, "I have a letter for you."</p><p>They were inside the Rising Stones, resting after a day's worth of work. Thancred was at the bar, sipping away at his ale (courtesy of Alianne), while the Boulder brothers were busy in the background 'showing G'raha the ropes', as they described it. Indeed, it seemed like their newest member of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn were at a loss at the antics of the brothers and their companions - Tataru is seen jumping exasperated as Hoary tries to make G'raha do a hundred extra push-ups. </p><p>"A letter?" Thancred asked, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>"I was doing errands at the Crystarium," Aera elaborated, "and a certain someone wanted to send this over." She gave him a knowing smile.</p><p>Thancred took the letter and examined the script - it was one he'd recognize as well as his own. In Vrandtic script, it was written:</p><p>
  <i>To Thancred<br/>
From Ryne</i>
</p><p>He couldn't help a smile escape his lips.</p><p>"Oh, and one more," Aera said, taking another letter from her pocket. "It's from someone you'd least expect."</p><p>Confused, Thancred took the letter regardless, and this time, the Vrandtic script was a bit wonky and unfamiliar, but it was short and sweet.</p><p>
  <i>From Gaia, to a certain old man</i>
</p><p>He suppressed a smirk. He certainly didn't expect a letter from Her Highness herself. "Well, it is certainly unexpected," he said.</p><p>Aera looked around the Rising Stones. "Is Y'shtola around? I also have something for her," she said, holding a small package in her hands, barely the size of her palm, along with a letter under it.</p><p>"She's resting with Krile in the Dawn's Respite. They've spent another whole day in the Crystal Tower doing research." Thancred took a sip of his ale. "They should be up now, but do be careful - they're notoriously cranky when disturbed during their rest."</p><p>Aera chuckled and shrugged. "I will take my chances," she said, making a beeline towards the door to the Dawn's Respite, leaving Thancred at the bar.</p><p>Setting down his cup, Thancred eyed the letter from Ryne and opened it, full of expectations. Despite a whole shard separating them, he wanted to know news of her whenever he could, so he had asked her to keep in touch with letters before his soul was transferred back to the Source. Two weeks since, they've regularly sent word to each other, courtesy of Feo Ul and the Warrior of Light. He felt only slightly bad for asking the world's most renowned hero to ferry their mail to each other like a simple postman, but Aera didn't seem to mind.</p><p>
  <i>Thancred,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Thank you for your previous letter. I'm glad to hear that the Exarch is doing well! Or should I call him G'raha Tia from now on? I find that strange. Please send him my regards, and thank him for giving me and Gaia our accommodations in the Crystarium. The Pendants are far more pleasant than Eulmore's dungeons and the Empty!</i>
</p><p>He wasn't sure whether to take that as a joke or not, but if Ryne herself was willing to speak about it...</p><p>
  <i>Eden hasn't been responsive since the last time. Granted, I did make quite a mess of things last time, so now Gaia is hovering over me, making sure I don't do anything rash. Aera has also periodically been observing us, so if there are any changes, I will let you and Urianger know at the soonest.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Also, um, this is quite the tangent, but recently, our esteemed Warrior of Darkness has been hanging around the Wandering Stairs as of late. You know, the bar where Urianger forbade you to drink during the celebrations after Everlasting Light has gone from Norvrandt?</i>
</p><p>Thancred sighed at the memory. He was still bitter at having to drink <i>water</i> that night when everyone was having their fun. Then again, maybe it was a blessing that Ryne didn't witness his... drunken side, as it were.</p><p>
  <i>Apparently she has a couple of adventurer friends that frequent the bar. After the whole ordeal with "Ardbert", they seem to have become closer. One of them is a dwarf named Giott, who is really entertaining! She tells me many stories, but she does tend to drink quite a lot and has quite the mouth. She and Gaia doesn't seem to get along, however.</i>
</p><p>At this, Thancred couldn't hide the snort. Gaia, unable to deal with a foul-mouthed dwarf? He would have paid to see that.</p><p>"Here's another drink, Thancred," Alianne said, sliding him another pint after noticing his ale casket was empty.</p><p>"Thank you," he saluted her and went back to Ryne's letter.</p><p><i>Anyway, it seems that Giott has been... persuading Aera to drink along with their adventurer friends. I never thought her to be someone who frequented the bar, but after what I had seen, it's probably best for me to tell you: she should stay far, far,</i> far <i>away from liquor. Please, I beg you.</i></p><p><i>We still haven't fully cleaned up the Wandering Stairs after Aera and Giott had one too many drinks. Another of their friend (Granson is his name) has asked me to send a letter to you to make sure she never drinks again on your side. He will make sure from this side as well, so that the Warrior of Darkness doesn't tarnish her reputation more than this. Please, Thancred,</i> do not let her drink.</p><p>He raised his eyebrows. The Warrior of Light, unable to hold her liquor? That's new, even after all these years of knowing her. In the past, during celebrations, he can't remember if Aera was the type to drink or not. That being said, he barely remembers anything during those times anyway.</p><p>
  <i>Should I have more news for you, I will let you know. I hope you are well and safe. I will try my best to keep in touch, as always.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Missing you terribly,<br/>
Ryne</i>
</p><p>Well, that was a stranger letter than usual. He made a mental note to pen her a response as soon as he can.</p><p>He put Ryne's letter aside and started to open Gaia's, when Aera emerged from the Dawn's Respite and walked to sit beside Thancred at the bar, sighing all the way.</p><p>"Note to self: Y'shtola is... testy when just woken up," Aera said, putting her face in her hands.</p><p>"Hear hear," Thancred smiled as he successfully opened Gaia's letter. He only vaguely noticed Aera reach for one of the cups at the table as he scanned Gaia's Vrandtic script.</p><p>
  <i>THANCRED,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I'm not going to delay this news with soppy updates of our lives, as I'm sure Ryne already has that covered. But please, for the love of everything good in this world, DO NOT LET AERA DRINK. She is a TERRIBLE DRUNK. JUST DON'T LET HER DO IT.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I swear, I'd rather smash every pint of ale in the Wandering Stairs than have her drink with her friends again, especially with that craven dwarf--</i>
</p><p>A resounding smash from the bar surprised Thancred from his concentration, and when he looked up, Aera was holding a cup of ale in her hands while slumped over the bar, her face red and unfocused. She let out a small hiccup and raised her cup. The other glasses that were on the bar fell to the floor, gone beyond repair.</p><p>"Hmm... Hehe... Aliaaaaaane..." Aera slurred her words. "This isn't-- <i>hic--</i> water?"</p><p>Thancred jolted from his chair from the bar, as the rest of the Scions hovered over, wondering what the commotion was about. "Aera--" he tried to pry the cup from her hands, but she refused and kicked him aside - hard. Thancred grunted as he was pushed aside, not expecting her brute strength.</p><p>"Um, Aera?" Alianne looked over worriedly. "Maybe you shouldn't--"</p><p><i>"ANOTHER!"</i> Aera yelled at the top of her lungs as she smashed the cup on the floor, the glass shattering everywhere and the floor soaked with ale. She started giggling uncontrollably and stood on her stool.</p><p>"What in the blazes is going on?" Tataru started panicking behind him.</p><p>Aera leaned forward and reached for one of the bottles of liquor above Alianne's head and popped the lid open. And, much to his surprise, she started chugging the liquid down, not stopping all the while. Thancred was equal parts horrified and impressed that he could be outdone, but that was neither here nor there.</p><p>"By the Gods, she's good!" Hoary Boulder shouted.</p><p>"Um--" G'raha exclaimed. "I don't think this is a good idea--"</p><p>"Bring them all out, Alianne!" Ocher Boulder bellowed. "This calls for a feast!"</p><p>Aera finished the bottle she chugged, and again, smashed the offending empty glass to the floor. Thancred had to shield his eyes from the shards that flew as a result. <i>"ALRIGHT!</i> More!" She drunkenly cheered.</p><p>"No! No more!" Thancred yelled, horrified.</p><p>Aera started swaying left and right on the chair before she took a step and stood on the bar counter instead, grabbing another bottle. Thancred tried to, again, take the bottle from her, but by Gods, she was strong. He expected no less from the Warrior of Light herself, but he still didn't expect to be flung across the room, crashing into one of the wooden tables next to the bar as she popped open and chugged another bottle.</p><p>"Thancred! Are you alright?" G'raha moved to him, unbridled panic in his eyes. Tataru was behind him, open-mouthed in shock at Aera's drunken antics.</p><p>Static filled Thancred's vision as he saw Alianne try to stop the Boulder brothers from joining Aera up on the counter. Pain bloomed at his side. If he doesn't do something soon, the Rising Stones will be destroyed.</p><p>"MORE!" Aera cheerfully yelled, finishing another bottle. She swayed side to side, her balance starting to wane as she hiccuped. Her face was as red as beet.</p><p>Then, suddenly, light filled their vision and something struck Aera with a small clinking sound, knocking her out cold. She started to loosen as she turned unconscious, dropping the empty bottle of ale that Alianne caught in time. Almost instantaneously, G'raha surged forward and caught Aera as she fell from the counter - with a grunt, she dropped on him like a sack of tomatoes.</p><p>"Aera?" G'raha said cautiously, holding her in his grip. She was sleeping soundly, her face still drunkenly red, snores coming from her mouth.</p><p>Everyone turned to the source of the light, and from the entrance of Dawn's Respite, Y'shtola stood with a small package in hand, her face less-than-pleased. She held a letter in the other hand.</p><p>"Runar warned me about her... drunken antics," Y'shtola simply said, waving the letter. "She is to never drink again. Does everyone here understand?"</p><p>Y'shtola's voice was stern and only vaguely angry, but that made it scarier.</p><p>"Yes, ma'am," everyone said simultaneously. The Boulder brothers quickly straightened and Alianne sheepishly fiddled with her hands. Tataru helped Thancred upright from the wreckage of the wooden table, and G'raha sat straighter, allowing the unconscious Aera to sleep soundly in his arms, unaware of the havoc she just wreaked.</p><p>"Good," Y'shtola gave them a smile that promised many threats. She walked forward to Alianne at the bar. "If she does, give her a doze of this." She gave her the package that looked suspiciously like the small package Aera carried earlier to be delivered from the First. "It's Runar's sleeping drought. Just throw it at Aera if we cannot stop her."</p><p>"Y-yes, will do," Alianne, the poor girl, took the package, shaking all the while.</p><p>"Take her inside, G'raha," Y'shtola pointed towards the Dawn's Respite. "Thancred, I wish to speak to you. Everyone else, back to your work."</p><p>Immediately as if on cue, everyone moved: G'raha, with strength that belied his frame, held and carried Aera to bed; Tataru, the Boulder brothers, and Alianne went to clean the mess; and Thancred, rubbing his side where the impact hit the table, grunted as he picked up Ryne and Gaia's letters. He only managed to catch the tail-end of the latter's.</p><p>
  <i>-- because if they are allowed to drink, they'll destroy what's left of the First. Just stop her. Don't say I didn't warn you.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Gaia</i>
</p><p>Well, that was a late warning, but better late than never, Thancred mused as he goes face-to-face with a stern, recently-woken-up Y'shtola.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>... Just imagine Thancred getting an earful from Y'shtola as Aera wakes up with no memories whatsoever. Poor guy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>